As computer components evolve into more powerful devices, their power requirements consequently increase. With this increase in power consumption, a commensurate increase in power dissipation in the form of heat results. For example, in a laptop computer system, microprocessors, such as a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphical processing unit (GPU), and a chipset are major sources of heat.
Heat dissipation is an important consideration in the design of modern-day computer systems. If heat is not adequately dissipated from the system, components may fail causing catastrophic damage to the system. To date, cooling systems have utilized finned heat sinks, augmented by axial flow fans mounted on the heat sink and/or air movers in the form of fans within or around the computer system. Nevertheless, as the amount of heat generated by the components increases, the current cooling systems will prove inadequate because larger heat sinks and/or fans will not fit into the already cramped space in and around a computer system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient system for cooling components in a computer system. The system should be compact, highly reliable, and cost effective. The present invention fulfills this need and provides related advantages.